Love over Death
by Derekk The Aussie One
Summary: Sasha is wandering through the woods when she finds Armin trying to hang himself! After saving him, Sasha realizes she loves him, will she confess her love? Will Armin like her back? will I ever stop being mean to Armin? Read and find out! RATED T for suicide attempt! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!


DISCLAIMER

Oh, you get the message by now, I do not own Attack on Titan

WARNING: Just because I'm not making Armin Mikasa's bitch I'm still going to be mean to him So he'll be suicidal now! AND have Amnesia!

Random Fact Of The Story: T-rex was NOT a Jurassic era dinosaur!

ON TO THE SHOW!

* * *

It was a day like any other for the 104th Trainees, they had finished training and were having lunch before they did chores. Sasha Braus was sitting silently eating her food, her eyes wandering around the room, her target? The resident Super-Genius, Armin Alert. Sasha has the biggest crush on Armin, Because he's so smart, kind, and caring, plus he was adorable, though she wouldn't say that out loud. After not seeing him she stood up and walked towards the 2 people who'd probably know where he is, Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, she had no problem with Eren, he was nice enough, it was Mikasa she was scared of, Mikasa was overprotective of her friends and assumed people would hurt them if they were strangers.

As she reached the table, she cleared her throat to gain their attention "Do either of you know where Armin is?" She asked, ready to run if Mikasa tried to attack her.

"No, why do you ask, Sasha?" Eren replied before Mikasa could open her mouth.

"W-well it just he usually hangs around you guys, not seeing him here is weird." Sasha said, feeling Mikasa's cold gaze

"I saw the little Brat!" A new voice Sasha remembered as Annie Leonhart said "He went walkin' in the woods with a rope, maybe the pipsqueaks going to do us a favour and kill himself!" She laughed before walking away.

"Pfft, as if Armin would do that!" Eren replied.

Sasha however, was suspicious, 'The woods, at this time of night?' she thought "I-I think I'm going for a walk.." she said before leaving, no one noticed she slipped a knife into her sleeve.

* * *

She wandered around the forest for 5 minutes before she saw a lantern light she followed it and found Armin standing on an old stool with a noose around his neck. "ARMIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she screamed.

He just looked up at her, his eyes were red, was he crying? "I-I'm ki-killing myself, A-annie told me that Th-they don't need thinkers, they need fighters." He replied in a shaky voice before kicking the stool out from under himself, he started squirming as the rope tightened around his neck, Sasha sprung into action and threw the knife she stole and hit the rope with it, cutting it and dropping Armin to the ground, who knew she could do that? Armin Dropped and hit the trunk of the tree, head first, it look really cool! I mean, it looked really bad…

Sasha ran towards Armin's body and checked his pulse and breathing, he was alive! Sasha then lifted him up, he was surprisingly light, and ran for the mess hall hoping to get help, she burst in just as Commander Keith was ordering everyone to go to bed. "COMMANDER KEITH, ARMIN TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF!" she screamed and then there was a collective gasp, even Keith gasped, he never had a recruit try to kill themselves!

"GET HIM TO THE MEDICAL BAY!" Keith yelled, Sasha didn't need to be told twice

Time skip~

* * *

It had been 2 days and Armin had still not woken up, Sasha never left his side though, to her it was like 2 months, she was rather impatient when it came to the people she loved. She was sleeping when she heard a noise beside her and looked to see Armin waking up FINALLY! "ARMIN!" She screamed as she threw her arms around him in a hug-like fashion "YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!" she let go realizing she just hugged him without warning.

"Armin? is that my name? Where am I?" Armin asked. looking around confused

"O-of course your names Armin, and you're in the medical bay of the training center, are you alright?" Sasha asked, confused he didn't remember his name.

"I-i can't remember people or events, all I can remember is books, plans and such, and that I'm a tactician." Armin replied before looking at Sasha and Blushing "A-are you my girlfriend?"

Sasha went red at the question "N-No, why do you ask?" She stuttered

"W-well when I look at you, I get this funny feeling, A-and I want to kiss you!" Armin replied "D-do you want to be my girlfriend?" he went even redder this time trying to hide his face.

Sasha giggled at the cute sight "Sure" She replied before lifting his head and kissing his lips.

Time Skip~

* * *

It had been a month and Armin had regained his memory except for the day he gained amnesia, he and Sasha had kept their relationship a secret for the month until Armin was released from the Med Bay.

It was around dinner that Armin was released, he and Sasha had walked into the mess hall, grabbed food and sat together at a table, Armin leaning his head on Sasha's shoulder as he was the shorter of the two. They were giggling and talking when Eren and Mikasa showed up. "What's going on here?" Eren asked, confused by the sight.

"What, I can't hang out with my girlfriend?" Armin asked as Sasha kissed his lips.

"GIRLFRIEND!?" Half of the mess hall yelled.

"Called it!" said one voice belonging to a recruit called Derek

"Damn, How'd you know?" Jean said, handing him money

"I wrote the story" Derek muttered

"What?" Jean asked

"Nothing~"

"Well, Mikasa, you're a little late, Sasha got to Armin first!" Eren said Jokingly

"I don't like Armin in THAT way, Eren!" Mikasa replied though her blush said differently 'I wonder if polygamy seems appealing to Armin.' Mikasa giggled as she thought about perverted things.

The End

* * *

AND that's a wrap hope you enjoyed, I can't believe that I keep writing 2 in the same day, I guess it takes my mind off things, remember to R&R! Oh and if you're thinking 'Annie would never do that to Armin!" remember it's unlikely ANY of this would happen!


End file.
